Kadara's heart
by AppleglassesMusings
Summary: Kadara is unforgiving, so are it's people. Sara Ryder finds herself back on the planet after the victory at Merdian, though not all are happy to see her. She must face the consequences of her decision to side with Reyes, even though she has broken his heart and the fury of Kaetus at her betrayal of Sloane.


Hello! So I will be honest, this was supposed to be a one chapter thing, but it started getting out of hand a little, so it's cut into two. The second part I will hopefully upload soon, but this is just my little musing about what happens post game and the whole black and white morality that Bioware is playing about with. Your actions have consequences! If you like this please leave a comment, I love reading what people think about my ramblings. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

From the quite shadows of Kadara port's docking bay, Reyes could watch the iconic ship land. It's name, Tempest, proudly hailing the victorious crew, but a name that also symbolised the Nexus' boldness to make a mark here, using the Pathfinder as a shield to do so. The starship's engines quietened and it's passengers started to disembark, the late afternoon sun bathing the wretched port in a golden haze.

He caught sight of her, walking down to be amongst the Kadara citizens. The human pathfinder, Sara, would dare come to his port, to his domain, yet show no fear or caution of a place dammed by the people who sent her. It almost annoyed him as much as it amused him. He would watch as those with masks of friendly smiles would flock around to welcome her, while others lurked with him in the shadows, remaining in safe anonymity. Sara was not blind to the fact they were there but chose to ignore them. The crew that she surrounded herself with would soon be infiltrating Kadara's shadows, relaying any needed information.

Reyes observed the military like operation as Sara distracted the masses, her crew filtered seamlessly out into the port. Krogan, Turain, Asari, Angara and Humans in her ranks, each a formidable general, each an extended weapon of the Pathfinder, casually walking amongst the citizens like they were harmless. Dogs wearing Nexus collars, and Sara, the prized pathfinder wearing the tightest collar of them all. Reyes stepped further back into the shelter of a cargo stack to avoid the attention of one of her crew. The crowd that had gathered gave him adequate cover, but caution ran in his veins. He was aware how Ryder's crew and certain citizens of Kadara felt about him, and he couldn't blame them. But they were on his territory, so why was he the one hiding? A mix of anger and shame caused him to grind his teeth, felt like a fox in the open with the hounds sniffing him out. But he risked it just to see Sara.

The way she smiled and laughed, took mercy and shook the hands of people who before would have sold her out or placed a shiv in her back. After the defeat of the Archon, they held her in reverence, wanted to touch the hands that had broken their fears. They came to thanks her, came to give her gifts and praise. She wore the Nexus, but she also wore the dreams of all who had sacrificed a life in another galaxy. Placing her on (a not undeserved) pedestal, because they needed someone to look up to, to distract them for the sickness of their surroundings. They needed a hero, a guide, a pathfinder and she was this trinity. Reyes mused at the exiles fickle loyalties, though thought that with her, they might remain true, they might grow to love her. He had known that once.

She began to pass his hiding spot, the crowd was a moving barrier between them. The low afternoon light threw gold flecks into her hair, and that rich laugh infected those around her. His chest tightened with desire, catching his hand reaching out to her. She was so close yet was untouchable even for him. For a moment, he wished to stand there with her in the light, but that was not his place. Through the throng of people, he found himself in direct eye contact with her, a small private smile just for him. An arrow straight to his chest. He smiled back but couldn't quite feel it, sadness at her loss consuming him.

 _After she had allowed Sloane to die, he had little choice but to reveal all. He saw the thin smile on her face, the avoidance of direct eye contact, the tense pull of her posture when they talked. If he had told her sooner, trusted more, she had said, but that wasn't in his nature. It felt like he was clawing at smoke to keep her, though it had been he who had been the illusionary one. He wanted her, but knew there had been too many lies, too many times he'd deceived her, too many promises not kept. He knew she deserved better, but was selfish and wanted her. His own private light to warm the heart he locked deeply away. But she had walked for the relationship built on misdirection, mistrust and lies. He knew she was probably doing the right thing, she lived in the light while he lived in the shadows, but it left him hollow to watch her leave._

 _They had agreed on friendship, the Pathfinder and the Charlatan needed to work together to build Kadara, but Sara and Reyes could not. Even separated he found himself worrying about her, news of her fight against the Kett left him fearing more that he liked to allow. When the call to fight the Kett at Merdian came through, there was no hesitation in his response._

" _Couldn't miss the party" he joked, trying to lighten the somewhat dire situation as they fought their way past the Kett dropships. The way she looked at him when she spotted him on the field, the pure unrestrained joy and relief. For a second he entertained the idea that he had a place at her side after all. But the fight twisted in its nature, no sooner that they had defeated one dropship, then another would come to reinforce the front line. Cold bone faces and lifeless eyes come to end them. It only took one well placed bullet. He had watched her fight before, but there was a wild passion in her drive to save her brother and destroy the Archon. All else came as a secondary prize. Though her love for Scott was as a sibling, a twin, Reyes couldn't help but envy such a love and found himself wondering if she would destroy all those in her path if it were him in that chair._

A knock to his shoulder from a passer-by brought Reyes back to Kadara port. He scolded himself for allowing the past to cloud the present. By the time he had come back to his senses, the docking bay was quite again. The crowd dispersed and Ryder gone- again. He looked around, the sky darkening and tacky neon lights heralded another night for the port. A night which now the Pathfinder was here was likely to be an eventful one. He let out a soft chuckle, thinking of previous nights in her presence, before slinking away to find his target.

* * *

Reyes was almost disappointed in how short the chase was, it was as if she wasn't even trying. He rarely visited Kralla's song these days, his bolthole in Tartarus served his desires for music, drink and women, but even he could feel the change of atmosphere in the bar. The thud of music reverberated in the crowd, people were dancing and drinking, letting loose the stranglehold the society had grown accustomed to. There was a celebration to be had at the Archons death.

There was a strong sense of De-ja-vu as Reyes stopped on the balcony to survey the bar. In nearly the same spot as when he had first met her, Sara was at the bar talking to Umi. A few citizens of Kadara stood around her, looking like they were asking questions which she seemed to entertain. It hadn't been lost on Reyes, that the Nexus had taken Sara's victory and attempted to make her a minor celebrity. Surveying further he spotted two of her crew, the Krogan and the Asari around the bar keeping their own tabs on Ryder while mixing with the locals. The third crew member, the Turian, made herself well known to Reyes.

"This isn't the bar your normally in." She purred from behind him. Reyes turned to address Nyx, wearing a charming smile and relaxed pose. However, he knew Turians well enough to not mistake the dangerous undertones, or the flick of her mandible that she sported despite the playful way she addressed him. She was trying to catch him off guard.

"Couldn't miss the great Ryder and her crew here in Kardara. After all, we owe you for defeating the Archon."

"I remember you being there yourself Vidal. Surely you take some credit. "

"Barely there, not worth much of a mention. Anyway, I have business with the Pathfinder."

"After dark?"

"What can I say…" He joked throwing his hands up in mock surrender, thought he felt anger starting to prickle at him. "...talk is best when we all have a drink in our bellies."

The Turain, 'Vetra' Reyes seemed to remember, came forwards into his space towering over him and leant in close. "I know people like you, know the kind of twisted games you play. I get you two have to work together, but that doesn't mean I like it. If you hurt Sara I will make it my business to hunt you down."

"You wouldn't really be threatening littl' old me would you?" Reyes mocked, though the feeling of indignation and anger nearly broke the calm exterior he held.

"Consider this a warning." She replied equally calmly, the tight pull of her mandibles the only tell at her own unease.

"Then darling…" he said straighten up to her, smile changing to a cocky grin "…you know nothing about me." He walked past Vetra down to the bar, ignoring the Krogan who had got up from his slump against the wall.

 _They didn't matter, they knew nothing. Sara understood._

The anger he had mustered from his 'talk' drained almost immediately as he approached her, replaced instead by a childish embarrassment. He had rarely felt like talking to his ex's, and on the occasions he did they were generally tense and done only out of necessity- with the exception of Zia, who had simply tried to shoot him. But, he was always in control of the conversation and its outcome. With Ryder he felt out of his depth, lost and stupid, yet he craved to be with her. He caught her eyes again, knew he couldn't simply back away now. She made a few polite nods to the people talking to her to signal their leave, vacating the space for him.

"Looks like your waiting for someone." He said walking up to the bar, resting his back and elbows on its stained surface.

She couldn't help but smile at their little catch phrase, and ordered two whiskies, turning to him and resting one arm on the bar. "I would say the same by the way you were standing there."

"You're clearly a busy woman Sara, I didn't know I had to wait my turn."

"Have you made an appointment with my secretary to see me?" She nodded over to Vetra who stood overlooking the bar, hawk eyes watching him.

"She said I had to wait a week before coming to see you. But I don't really do waiting, so I skipped the que."

"Naughty, I'd send you to the back of the line, but looks like I have a free moment."

"Just for me, I'm honoured." He took a step back and did a small bow.

"Just for you Reyes." She smiled and returned an equally half-hearted bow. "So how are things going in Kadara?"

"Oh much better, the outpost is seeing some activity from the outcasts, but people are happy to not be paying 'protection fees' anymore."

The whiskies arrived, and they raised their glasses to one another, allowing them to chink. Reyes took a healthy slug from his glass, feeling it would help calm his nerve. Sara took a delicate sip, watching him over the top of her glass, smiling at his seeing him uncomfortable. It seemed a more genuine side. She let the glass slid from her lips and took care placing it back down. Everything done to look effortless, everything done with extraneous care. She mimicked his posture, social empathy, leaning her back and elbow onto the bar, allowing the visage of casually surveying her surroundings. Every action a move in their little game. "So how are things with my favourite smuggler?"

Reyes looked over at her, but she continued to gaze out at their surroundings. She could strike effectively at his defences with words but was too weak to be able to follow through with looking at him. She hated to admit it, but Reyes was a thorn in her heart she wasn't willing to remove. He considered her for a moment before replying, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing anything of value. "Oh you know, the usual, moving stock, talking to customers, getting out the way of some stray fire."

"Not after more Brandy?" She smiled at the memory, sneaking a sideways look at him.

"My dear Ryder, if there were more than one of those bottles on Kadara then it wouldn't have made the first one so special. No, no Brandy, but I do have this beautiful Asari Liquor made from the monasteries on the planet Lesuss. I was going to drink it by myself, but these things always taste better in company."

"I'm sure they do Reyes, it'll be a lucky lady who gets to share it with you."

Reyes more than got the hint, but that had rarely stopped him before. "I'm sure you would need such luck Ryder, with the exciting life you lead."

"I hear the smuggler life can be just as exciting, probably need some of that luck too."

"Then we both agree we need some luck, then why don't we share it."

Sara hung her head between her shoulders, shaking her head, but he could hear her chuckling. When she looked up at him again, her face had reddened, be it from blood running to her face or from a blush growing, a few strands of hair across her face and eyes watering a little. A big grin, looking almost childish, on her face, chokes of laughter in her throat. She looked imperfect, rugged, human. To everyone, she was near a saint, but around Reyes, she was just a human, an extraordinary one, but just a flawed and pained as the rest of them. She was herself.

"You never change do you?" She mused.

"You wouldn't want me too. I'd be a boring business partner otherwise." He picked up his Whisky again and held it in salute to her "I also think you like me this way."

"You shouldn't flatter yourself, it will leave no room in that head of yours."

"Room for what?" Reyes ask a little confused

"Room for the bullet I'm sure Vetra or Drax are itching to put in there."

At the mention of other people's names, Reyes was knocked out of the world in which only the two of the occupied. His face dropped a little, remembering that even if he felt comfortable in Sara's presence, the people around him were far from safe.

"Don't worry, I think their just jealous of your suave style." Ryder said seeing the hints of discomfort slipping from the cracks in his mask.

"It is certainly something I have been told me is worth fighting over." he said, finding his form again.

"That and that brandy."

"Or the Asari Liquor."

"Here's to a good night and a new dawn" She said raising her glass high.

"To a new dawn"

* * *

Kaetus had seen her come here. He was sure of it. The Nexus bitch, nearly in his grasp. The all-consuming hunger for revenge would soon be sated.

The guard to his cell had been lax in judgement, the excitement around town had been an easy distraction. The guard had been easy to kill without needing the gun that Kaetus eventually took from him. It was much quieter and cleaner to simply break his neck, humans were easy like that. Hearing that the Pathfinder was back in Kadara had somehow given Kaetus the determination and sheer dumb luck to break free of this accursed cell. Maybe this was destiny and he was supposed to kill her. The thought brought an odd smile to him.

How dare Sara Ryder come here. How dare she come to the place that Sloane had given her the freedom to operate. How dare she be allowed to walk free while Slone was out there, as cold and lifeless as the wastes she now occupied, likely thrown into one of the few remaining pools of sulphur. Snuffed out and forgotten so carelessly.

He would break Ryder's leg first, make sure she couldn't run away, force her to tell him where Sloane now lay. Then he would inflict pain upon Ryder. Inflict all the pain he had felt through the torture the collective had wrought upon him. Make her feel the pain in his heart, at the loss of his foundations. He would have fun with Reyes too. Knew Reyes had been linked to his time in prison, though he was never sure quite how. He would break his bones, tear off his ear in the way his spurs had been torn from him, cut that lying tongue from his mouth, humiliate him and parade him across Kadara for the fraud he was. The twisted thoughts that tormented him would finally rest, as he would bare down on the imitation angel and the devil by her side.

There would have been a time the Kaetus would have been repulsed by even having thought such things, let alone enacting them. But it was funny how hate, betrayal and torture could twist one's perspective on the world. A small part of him screamed that he should take his chance and run from the port, find his freedom, lick his wounds and find the rest of the outcasts in the wastes. A small part of him was desperate to go back to being the good Turain he had been brought up to be, before he fell down a path he could never then escape from. He could fight another day, maybe make a new life, -again. But hate was a powerful thing. it blinded and consumed him, and a small voice wondered if this was the same hate Sloane had felt that had blinded her into trusting Ryder. But that didn't matter now, Kaetus was already a dead man walking, he knew it. Killing Ryder would be the only way to quench the fire and set him truly free. It was the only way to set Sloane free.

Sloane had called for Ryder. Her anger against the Collective for attacking Kaetus had hit her too personally. Sloane had been itching for a fight and now she had the opportunity. If it had been a more planned attack, if Sloane didn't have such a hot-headed personality, if she hadn't blindly trusted Ryder for help, she may still be walking today. But Sloane was an impulsive woman, sitting and thinking was not her game, a game she had now lost.

Kaetus had bearly escaped hospital when it all kicked off, cowering in pipe works was not in his nature, but at least he would be alive to fight the collective another day. He had fled to the lower levels of the port, hidden amongst shipping crates and dirt. He had been careless enough to trust someone to help him. Money spoke louder than trust, it always did and he had been sold back to the collective. They took interest in punishing him, torturing him for answered he didn't know. He had once been proud and honourable. Now he lay in the dirt, helpless and alone with his anger.

Information on the incident was hard to come by, though what was certain was that the collective was now in charge. Information caught in passing conversations only said that there had been a skirmish between the collective and the outcasts and Sloane had been killed, but Ryder was still walking. Offically Ryder had been knocked out during the skirmish, had been left alone due to her importance to the Nexus. Kadara could not afford a direct fight with the mothership. But Kaetus wasn't sure how much of what he heard was real and what was collective propaganda. But if Ryder had taken Sloanes side then she would not have been walked back into Kadara port, she would be dead or have run in hiding back to her ship. However, Ryder walked with confidence, so she must have sold Sloane out. When the collective had finally caught him the sniper that had killed Sloane confirmed what had happened. Reyes had been there to watch his imprisonment, had been the one to order they keep him alive for 'questioning'. There had been a smug smile on Reyes's face as he left Kaetus to be dragged away. He knew what was coming.

The collective took over running the port, the Angara, Kema was fronting the operation, and things had returned to as near as normal as possible. Kaetus's blood boiled in the way that people seemed to simply forget Sloane, move on for everything she did for this hellhole. Ryder was the hero and without needing to pay the protection fee's people quickly demonised his former employer. But, without the protection fee to pay the guards, there had been a quietly growing lawlessness in Kadara. The collectives way of dealing with more serious crimes saw people simply 'disappear' so serious crimes remained low, but more petty crimes often slid without the visible presence of Sloane's guard to deter people.

In Keatus's mind Ryder had condemned Kadara and even though he couldn't bring Sloane back, he could at least purge the demon who brought the coming chaos. He would take Reyes with her, that bastard was as guilty as she was.

How dare Ryder just stand there in the bar, chatting away with that snake Reyes. How dare she feel she had any right to be here. It almost felt like he was breathing fire seeing the woman stand there so comfortably. The advantage of having much few guards than Sloane had employed was that he had got to within striking distance of Ryder with ease. His hand sliding over the concealed gun at his slide.


End file.
